


To Hold Winter In Ones Hand

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x10, F/M, Fluff, Spoliers, i loved this ep i can't explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: [Karadox- mini fic, Brainy has mixed feeling about snow-globes, based after Brainys story in S5x10]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Querl Dox/Kara Zor-El, karadox - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	To Hold Winter In Ones Hand

Flakes of ice dancing in the wind, snow is such a beautiful thing, the chill and cold becomes so inviting with snow in the air. Like crisp white stars were falling at ones feet as they tickled the noise on the way down. Snow such a fragile thing they melt in the warmth of ones hands, the steam of ones breath and the hard mercy of the ground. Brainy used to love snow so much wonder and beauty of the cold he had never seen.

But once, the first time be saw the snow his mother saw his joy and kept it for him, in a bottle. Time, space and that winter kept and given just to him, for it to be his, forever. Or rather it would have been if his father had not found and free the planet from its glassy moment.

Brainy remembers the white hot rage that filled him. It was more then the pleadings of a child it was, frightening, truly frightening. 

But that was all in the past and buried deep in his memory. 

Today however he was standing in Kara’s apartment looking at an object he had ignored for to long, a snow-globe sitting on her shelf. It was a small thing no bigger them Brainy’s hands. The globe showed a serene image of a park covered in the white dust.

‘Do you like it?’

Kara asked as she as she laid out the tea on the table.

‘Not particularly,’

Kara just shook her head and kept doing what she was doing.

‘It is a horrifically beautiful concept isn’t it.’

Kara’s head snapped up.

‘What is?’

‘To hold winter in one’s hands, to hold that moment, any moment, in glass forever.’

Kara walked over to his side.

‘I guess it is, but i don’t think this guys might to much.’

She said she pointed to the lifeless figurines inside the glass dome. Brainy turned to her.

‘You are correct of course. But I can’t help think of the very real version i once had in my hands once upon a time.’

Kara put her hand on his back and made slow, soft circles.

‘You were a kid, you didn’t know it was wrong, you just thought your mother gave you something that made you happy.’

‘That is hardly an excuse for my mothers nepotism and attempted genocide.’

‘Your right, but what she did, that’s on her, not you, her child.’

‘Yes her child, i am her child. And as her child I got so angry, at my bottle, my moment, my winter, being taken from me that I caused myself to become so hateful and frightening, and that was me, all me.’

‘You not that little boy any more, you know better now, I know you, and i know that you would never do something like that again, ever.’

‘I can only hope your right, Kara, I truly do.’

Brainy then turned back to look at the snow-globe once more.

‘But i must admit, I still find it beautiful, being a piece of frozen time that only exist in memory, to hold a winter in one’s, but this one don’t not need to so foul in its creation.’

‘No, this one can be used to see things the way it is.’

Kara then pulls the snow-globe off the shelf. She blows the dust off of it and gives it a shake, the flakes spinning and twirling in the water as she did. Kara then held it up to Brainy.

‘What do you see.’

‘Flakes swirling in a water filled globe.’

‘Yes, but the snow moving, right?’

‘Right.’

‘So its only frozen in time if you let be, even this frozen moment is not so frozen when its in nice warm hands.’

She then has it over to Brainy who hesitates at first but then that’s it in both him hands. The snow inside had settle, Brainy then moved it slowly in his hands and the flakes spun and twirled again. He watched as the flakes danced and gently laid on the figurines below. 

‘See, Brainy you can still hold on to a winter without it being frozen.’

‘As usual Kara you find a way to surprise and impress me with your sweet kind heart.’

‘Well, its only fair with all the surprises you have given me recently.’

‘Yes my darker side.’

‘No not that.’

‘What then?’ 

‘That you make a cute blond.’

Kara gave him a big sweet smile and his heart, hands and winter in them all but melted at her warmth.


End file.
